A Total Hart Break
by KiddwithaHart
Summary: Read It.. Then You'll Understand The "Hart" x


She couldn't believe it, she'd just become the new Diva's Champion! she'd faced Lay-Cool and won! it was a child hood dream come true. The arena errupted into cheers for Natalya as she say crying with joy over her win on the centre of the ring, but deep down she was hurting. Her best friend, her lover of 9 years had broken up all because of one silly mistake

**_FLASH BACK_**

It was back at Hell In A Cell, although she'd beat Michelle is had been by DQ which meant that really.. she hadn't won, this pissed her off! she'd done everything to try win that title but the bitch Layla had to make sure she wouldn't by by throwing one of her cheap excuse of a heal at Natalya. That night the Hart Dynasty and some other friends including Kelly Kelly, The Viper Randy Orton & some members of Nexus had decided to to go out and try cool Nattie of about her loss. After a few drinks and a good chat with her best friend Kelly Kelly, She felt fine.  
It was around 11pm the bar was still alive, more stars such as John Cena & Drew McIntyre filling up the already crowded place. Nattie & Kelly had separated and gone to find other friends. Nattie however couldn't see any, but she did see the very Dashing Cody Rhodes sat alone in a corner. He'd recently just split with his girl of a year TNA's newest Knockout Mickie James. Nattie felt a little tipsy but still manahed to stumble over to the Dashing One, Cody looked shocked to see the Diva stood infront of him but welcomed her to sit with him. They began chatting and before long their lips were locked. Biting down on her lip, running her hands across Cody's leg she led him away from the bar and up to her room that she was sharing with her lover none other than T.J Wilson. In the room Nattie & Cody began to kiss again, his lips moving down her neck making the diva moan. Nattie removed her top, Cody following, he layed her on the bed gently caressing her neck once more...

**_MEANWHILE DOWNSTAIRS..._**

Downstairs in the bar T.J has noticed his love has gone. T.J has always loved Natalya, they grew up together, they trained together so it was no real suprise they fell for each other. Anyway, noticining she'd disappeared he asked around to see if anyone knew where she was. Michelle had noticed Nattie &Cody leave so, scheming as always she told T.J she saw Nattie go upstairs. T.J thanked Michelle and off he wentArriving at the room, T.J crept in just incase Natalya was sleeping. He couldn't have been more wrong. He found his girlfriend the love of his life locked in an embrace with another man. His heart was T.J there was such a shock to Nattie, Cody also. Pushing the Dashing One off of her she tried to explain to T.J but he was having none of it, he grabbed hold of Cody screamed at him for touching his girl, then brutally beat him. Nattie began screaming which brought the attention of Randy & Wade, they dragged T.J away leaving Nattie to tend to the wounded next day Nattie recieved a text from T.J:

_How could you do this to me?_

_ I think we should take a break from one another. _

_I'm so hurt right now Nattie. Please don't contact me_

It broke her heart but she respected his wishes in any case. They didn't see each other for weeks, They missed each other terribly but still didn't contact each other. T.J checked on Natalya through Harry, her cousin and Natalya's father Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart. he was still so hurt by her betrayl to do it himself

_**PRESENT DAY**_

After celebrating her win with the newly returned Beth, Nattie wet back stage to collect her thoughts in her lockeroom, message's from friends and family flooded her phone, but none from T.J. It broke her heart. He was the one person she wanted with her more than anything in the world but she knew, because of that one silly mistake he wouldn't be..  
T.J had been backstage watching Nattie's match with Harry, he'd been so happy to see her win he just wanted to run down to the ring and throw his arms around her. Instead when he saw her coming back up the ramp he'd rushed off to the caffeteria. Harry hated seeing them both like this..

_**BACK IN THE LOCKEROOM**_

Looking down at her championship belt, tears began to fall. she thought over and over to herself, Why Did I Do It? WHY?  
Then Came A **_KNOCK_** at her door, drying her eyes she opened the door and there stood T.J, she couldn't believe it, T.J was stood right infront of her! she felt so over whelmed she began to cry, she'd missed him so much. They both stood in silence for a while. Eventually T.J asking if he could come in? Nattie moved aside allowing him in.T.J sat, with Nattie opposite, he spoke;  
_Nat, i think we should talk about the thing with Cody.._

She nodded

_Why? all I ask is why? did I do something to hurt you?_

Nattie began speaking;

_Well, honestly I don't know, I was bummed about the loss with Michelle and I just needed something to make me feel better about myself. I realise now.. going with Cody was not the way._

T.J sat silently for a while, unsure of what to say Nat, _I've missed you so much, I really have. I'm so sorry for scaring you that night.. I forgive you for going with Cody.. I lo.._

Before he could continue Nattie had jumped on him kissing him passionatly _Oh baby, I love you so much! I'm so sorry really I am._

This was such a great day for Nattie, not only had she become Champ but had the love of her life back!  
REVIEW PLEASE :D


End file.
